The Phantom has Returned!
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: Odette Zamoroff has now become the next person in The Phantom's line sight.
1. The Strange Incidents

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own "Phantom of the Opera."**

**Ch.1: The Strange Incidents.**

**An 18 year old girl named Odette Zamoroff has just begun her career at the Famous Paris Opera House, as a chorus girl. She has radiant blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and the perfect hour glass figure. Secretly, she longed to be the center of attention like the Prima Donna, La Carlotta. She spent long hours doing vocal stretches and perfecting her breathing techniques. Little did she know Odette was soon to be the next Christine Daae? After a month of working at the opera house and living in Christine's old quarters, some strange incidents occurred. A week ago, while La Carlotta was singing in rehearsal the trap door beneath her opened. She fell through screaming. **

**Now on a Wednesday night, Odette sat in her room humming to herself as she brushed the knots out of her golden hair. As she did this she felt a chill run down her back. She ceased humming and turned slowly around to analyze the room. She slowly placed her hairbrush back on her vanity; she stood up and crept to the door. As she reached for the handle she heard a soft tenor voice in her right ear. "Odette, come to me Odette. Let me help you succeed." Odette looked out of the corner of her eye and saw no one there. She opened the door and walked out into the pitch black hallway. She crept silently through the halls till she saw a pair of yellow creature-like eyes standing at about 6 feet tall. Odette went to step back but her legs wouldn't move. She was glued to the place in which she stood. Odette grew scared but she couldn't move she was paralyzed from fear. She couldn't mutter a word nor take her eyes from the pair that approached her.**

**The yellow eyes now stood an inch from her. Their stare avoided contact with hers, they seemed to analyze her. Suddenly, she was healed from her paralysis, when she felt an ice cold hand touch her face; she twitched as she felt it. She turned to run but was lifted off the ground. This man or monster carried her off father into the empty darkness. He covered her mouth so her sound was muffled. She squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, he applied pressure and she fainted. The next day, Odette awoke in her silk covered bed. She saw around her Madam Giry and the managers. "Wha…what is going on?" Odette asked weakly. "Miss. Zamoroff we found you in the east hall way out cold." Firmin answered. "Odette, your body was cold as ice when we found you, at first I thought you were dead at how cold you were but you still had your pulse." Madam Giry told her. "You won't perform tonight, Miss. Zamoroff." Andre said. Odette nodded she didn't feel up to performing, she felt weak. **

**After the managers left Madam Giry asked Odette, "Do you remember anything from last night?" "I remember humming to myself and brushing my hair till I felt someone's presence and walked out of my room when I heard a man's voice." she explained. "The last thing I remember is seeing two yellow eyes out in the hallway and what felt like a human hand but it was like ice." "Odette, I think you were dreaming and probably walking in your sleep." Madam Giry said briefly.**


	2. A Boy from the Past

-1**Ch.2: A Boy from the Past.**

**Two days later, everyone was rehearsing for the next show, "Hannibal." "Firmin, are you sure we should perform this what if he is still here." Andre asked nervously. "Andre, please it's been 18 years and he has shown any sign of himself. He's probably dead." Firmin chuckled. "Very, well." Andre sighed. Carlotta began singing "Think of me" and sure enough to Andre's surprise nothing happened. "See Andre, nothing to fear." Firmin said. That night's Rehearsal went well, so everyone was allowed the rest of the night off till tomorrow morning. **

**While the Chorus girls sat in the dining room waiting for some lunch Meg Giry came running through the doors yelling to Madam Giry. "Their back, their finally back and they brought their son!" "Who is back, Meg?" Madam Giry asked calmly. "Christine and Raoul are back! We're finally going to meet their son." Meg cried excitedly. Not even 5 minutes later three people walked in. "Oh, Christine I'm so happy your back." Meg said running to her friend. "Meg, I'm glad to be back but I'm not performing any more." She said "Christine has given up singing publicly for Louis' sake." a man said taking Christine's shoulders. "Raoul is right ever since that incident 18 years ago I haven't been the same." Christine said. **

"**Is that Louis?" Madam Giry asked trying to change the topic. "Yes, this is Louis." Raoul said pushing his son forward. Louis was tall and broad like his father but he had Christine's eyes and smile. His brown hair went don to his ears and his bangs split on the left of his face. He was charming and somewhat familiar to Odette. "He just graduated from the Performing Arts academy in Versailles." Christine said proudly. "That's it!" Odette thought to herself "Louis De Changey, he was in her voice class. " She had to give up school early this year since her parents went broke.**

**Odette had always found him attractive but he never seemed to notice her. "It is nice to meet you all." he said sincerely. "Odette isn't he so handsome?" asked Odette's friend Marisol. Marisol stood at five feet 2inches tall and she had raven black hair that went to her mid back. She had glistening hazel eyes. "Yes, he sure is." Odette said softly. **

**At that moment the cook brought out a huge pot of French onion soup. And filled the bowls of the girls as they came to him. They all sat at a long table said grace then ate. The De Changey's joined them, Louis and his parents sat across the table from Odette, Meg, and Madam Giry. Odette sipped her soup quietly and slowly, she didn't look up at Louis or his parents at anytime. Once she finished her soup she took her bowl and brought it to the cook then left to her dressing room.**


	3. Christine’s Questions

-1**Ch.3: Christine's Questions.**

**Once in her dressing room she sat at her vanity and undid her hair and brushed it. There came a knock at her door. She got up and walked to the door and answered it. It turned out to be madam Giry and the De Changey's. "Odette, I'd like you to meet Christine De Changey. She used to occupy this room." Madam Giry said. "Hello, Mrs. De Changey." Odette said with a curtsy. "Odette, can I speak to you alone." Christine asked. "Of course, Mrs. De Changey." Odette replied. "Please, call me Christine." She sighed. Christine walked in the room and closed the door behind her. Christine walked to the bed and sat down and motioned Odette to do the same. While Odette and Christine chatted. Madam Giry, the Vicomte and his son waited in the hallway. "Odette, I must ask you has anything abnormal happened in this room." Christine asked nervously. "Other than a strange dream no." Odette sighed. "What type of dream?" Christine inquired. "It contained a man's voice and then yellow eyes in the hallway." she began, "It wasn't like a normal dream though when the owner of the yellow eyes touched me I could feel a darkness and they found me out in the hallway." "What did this voice say to you?" Christine questioned further. "He said something about helping me succeed." she said. "Christine, Darling we should get going it's about nine o'clock." came Raoul's voice through the wooden door. "Ok, honey we're almost finished." Christine called to her husband. "Odette if you ever have another dream like this or something you think is a dream you can come talk to me at this address." She handed Odette a piece of paper. Odette nodded and took the paper. She walked Christine to the door. Once the De Changey's were gone Odette closed her door and put Christine's address in her jewelry box.**


	4. The note and the yellow eyed stranger

**Ch.4: The note and the yellow eyed stranger.**

**Odette went to her drawer and opened it, inside was a small journal. She took the journal closed the drawer and went to her vanity. As she went to sit she notice in her mirror on her bed laid a single red rose with a silk black ribbon on a note. She placed her journal on the vanity and went to the bed to look at the rose and note. She held the rose in her left hand and breathed in its aroma. With her right hand she held the note and read.**

_**Dear, Odette**_

_**Tomorrow, please meet me on stage at 11:30pm.**_

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

**She dropped the rose and ran to the vanity to get Christine's address. When she opened the jewelry box the paper was gone. The next thing Odette could think of was to go to Meg with it. She ran to the door, she opened it and their stood two yellow eyes glaring down at her. She backed away as the eyes moved towards her. Once the owner of the eyes was in the room he turned around and closed the door. Odette stood at the foot of her bed. The figure with Yellow eyes walked towards her till he was inches from her. She fell on the bed and crawled to the far corner of her bed. The man simply sat down. "Who… who are you and" she paused for a moment her voice was quaking "what do you want with me?" The man sitting on the edge of the bed said nothing; he bent over and picked up the rose from the floor. He put the rose in between him and Odette, then he said in a whisper, "My dear Odette…I'm your angel of music." he said taking the hood off of his head. "I want to help you succeed." his voice was calm and sincere. His face bore half a white mask. It laid over the right side of his face. He appeared to be quite handsome except for the mask. His eyes peered at her pleading her to give him a chance. She noticed while looking at his eyes that they weren't yellow but a gorgeous green. "Why do you wish to help me succeed? I don't even know who you are." she said trying to figure out this man. **


	5. Louis questions Odette

-1**Ch.5: Louis questions Odette.**

"**You will learn soon enough why I want to help you." he said to her. "But, first I have to warn you don't tell anyone about me, especially the De Changey's!" He moved closer to her and touched her arm with a gloved hand. "Misour, can I ask you for your name?" she asked turning away from him. "You will learn that soon enough." he said then got up and headed for the door. Before he opened the door he looked back to her and said "Tomorrow at 11:30 on stage." Then he opened the door and left closing it quietly behind him. Once he was gone she changed into a nightgown and got into bed. **

**The next day she awoke and found Louis De Changey (Not who you were thinking it would be huh?) was sitting at her vanity looking at her. She grasped her blanket to her chest. "My mother said for me to come get you, you're excused from rehearsal today." he said as he got up and walked to the door. "Hurry get dressed she is waiting." As soon as he was out of the room and her door was closed she changes into something simple and brushed her hair. She grabbed her shoes and left with Louis. "Why does your mother wish to see me?" she asked politely. "I'm not sure she just told me to come get you." he replied. He helped her into the carriage. **

**They rode in the carriage for a while neither one said a word an occasionally they'd glance at one another. A few times Odette caught Louis staring at her out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't mind. They soon reached the De Changey house he jumped out and like a gentlemen helped Odette from the carriage. He led her into the house and told her to wait in the study. It was a few minutes before Christine came into the study with Raoul close at her side. "Mlle. De Changey and Misour." she said with a curtsy. "Odette, please sit down." Raoul said to her. She sat down into a lovely arm chair. "Odette, I don't like you staying in that room alone especially with the incidents that are occurring." Christine said, "We would like you to stay with us until things ….um… die down." "That's very kind of you Count….I mean Christine but It seems quite a distance between here and the opera house." she said. "Actually it's not I told the driver not to get here right away, we were busy setting up the guest room for you." Raoul responded with a nervous laugh. "I couldn't" she said. "Please Odette; spend at least a couple weeks here so I can lay my fears to rest for at least a little." Christine asked. "Alright, but I have rehearsal tonight." she said. Christine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Odette" she sighed. Once back at the opera house Odette packed her clothes and help Raoul and Louis carry them to the carriage. "What time shall I come get you?" Raoul asked "No, Misour that's alright I can walk." Odette said. "Christine wouldn't allow me live it down if I let you walk." Raoul laughed. "Well, practice gets out at eleven and I promised someone I'd meet them at 11:30." she told him. "Who are you meeting?" Louis asked sounding interested. "Oh, an old friend from the academy." she replied. "Would I know this friend?" he questioned further. "No, he wasn't in voice class he was in my literature class." she laughed "So it is a male friend your meeting?" he continued. "Yes, a friend nothing more Misours." she said. "So about midnight will be good." Raoul asked. "It's up to you Misour I could always ask my friend to meet me another day at an earlier time." she replied. "Midnight it is." he replied.**


	6. The Abnormal Scented Rose

-1**Ch.6: The Abnormal Scented Rose.**

**Practice finished at 11 exactly like Odette said. After practice she changes back into her dress from the costume and freshened up a bit. She went back onto the stage once it was empty. Once the clock struck 11:30 Odette stood in the middle of the stage looking for her angel of music. "Hello, my dear" said a voice in her ear and she felt the warmth of his breath hit her. His frozen hands on her arms then the sweet aroma of his cologne. "Angel is that you?" she asked as calmly as she could. "Yes, it's I your angel." he replied and spun her around. He pulled from his cloak a single red rose with black silk tied around the stem and handed it to Odette. "I don't have long Misour De Changey will be here at 12 to get Me." she said to him. "Why is that, that man coming to get you?" he snapped. "Christine was worried about me and she begged me to spend a couple weeks at her house. I couldn't say no you should have seen her." she cried. He looked at her angrily. "Thank you for the rose it's lovely." she said trying to change the subject. He smiled "have you smelled it yet?" he asked. She raised the rose to her nose ready to smell it, when she heard Raoul's voice calling her name. "Odette, Odette!" his voice grows louder as drew nearer. "I'm coming Misour." she called back to him. "I must g…." she began but when she looked back to where her angel stood he was gone. Raoul, came onto the stage "There you are, has your friend already left?" he asked. As she saw him something told her to cover the ribbon on the rose so she did. "Oh, yeah he just left." she replied. 'Is that rose from him?" he questioned. "Um…Yeah it is he knew that I liked roses so he brought for Me." she lied. "Well, you'll want to hide it from Christine and probably Louis." he told her as they were getting into the carriage. "Why would I have to hide it" she asked. "Well, Christine always found one with black silk tied around it for her in her old dressing room it was left there by a man who was obsessed with her and well Louis may think something more of it. I think he likes you Odette." Raoul explained. Once the carriage stopped they got out and right before the walked into the house Odette pocketed the rose while Raoul wasn't looking. Odette went straight to the guest room after bidding everyone good night. She took the rose from her pocket and removed the ribbon. After Odette had changed into her night gown there was a knock at her door. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped herself in it "come in." she said. Louis walked into the room. "So how did it go with your friend?' he asked "It went well he's cuter than I remember." she replied. "Oh, so I suppose he asked for your hand?" he frowned. "No, we're friends nothing more and why you are so curious about what happened?" she asked in return. "Well, first off you seem like a nice girl and also the fact that you have a rose on your bed." he said. "Oh, that's nothing and I think your lying to Me." she said walking towards him. "Madame a De Changey never lies they just don't tell the complete truth." he said defensively. "Well, your father thinks you like me and I believe you're jealous." she smiled. "Well, goodnight Odette." he said then left.**

"**Night." she sighed. Odette picked up the rose a toke a smelled it. It didn't smell like a rose it had an unusual scent. She became weak and tired she fell on the bed she was out like a light.**


	7. In the Catacombs and the Phantom’s song

-1**Disclaimer- I do not own the song "Possession**" **Sarah Mc Lachlan does.**

**Ch.7:In the Catacombs and the Phantom's song.**

**The next morning at 10:00 Christine walked into Odette's room to check on her, but when Christine looked to the bed all she saw was the red rose. She panicked and ran down stairs yelling "She's gone! She's gone!" "Who is gone darling?" Raoul asked. "Odette! Odette is gone!" she screamed frantically. "WHAT!!" Louis yelled while jumping to his feet from the arm chair. "Calm down you two; she probably left early so she could go to the opera house." Raoul said reassuringly. "You're probably right." Louis sighed. **

**Meanwhile, in the catacombs of the opera house Odette awakes to find herself a strange place. She shot up straight in the swan shaped bed. She searched her surrounds for something that she recognized. Her eyes fell upon the blood red rose lying on the red silk pillow. It bore the same silk ribbon as the other two she received from her angel of music. She got out of the bed her bare feet touching the cold concrete floor. She waltzes to the door way. She continued through the door way and gazed towards the water. Then she heard an astounding melody. She looked to her right and saw her angel of music. She crept over to him and once she was close enough to see the words to the song she began to sing. **

"**Listen as the wind blows From across the great divide Voices trapped in yearning Memories trapped in time The night is my companion And solitude my guide Would I spend forever here And not be satisfied" she sang as he stopped to see her. He turned back to the organ and continued playing. "And I would be the one To hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear Through this world I've stumbled So many times betrayed Trying to find an honest word To find the truth enslaved Oh you speak to me in riddles and You speak to me in rhymes My body aches to breathe your breath You words keep me alive And I would be the one To hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear Into this night I wander It's morning that I dread Another day of knowing of The path I fear to tread Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride Nothing stands between us here And I won't be denied  
And I would be the one To hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear." They finished. **

**He turns to her "Good that was good." he said softly. "Thank you." she said. "But, you could do better a lot better." he sneered. Odette backed away and lowered her head. He walked to her "wait here" he sighed and walked away into another room. He returned holding a cream dress with burgundy straps and rectangle symbols. "Here, I suppose you want to change from your night gown." he said handing the dress to Odette. "Um, Yeah thank you it's lovely. Um, may I ask how I got here?" she asked him. "I brought you here for your lessons." he said "Now, hurry and change so we can get a lesson in."**


	8. Who does Odette Love?

-1**Ch.8: Who does Odette Love.**

**Odette came out into the room with the organ in it wearing the dress it had three burgundy straps going across the back but no straps or sleeves for her shoulders.**

**Most of her back was visible and it looked more like a dress that would be worn as a costume.**

**Once again she saw him at the organ. She walked to him; he seemed lost in the music he was playing. To get his attention Odette cleared her throat. He turned and saw her, his lips curled into a smirk. "Misour, what is your name and why do you feel you have to help me?" She asked him. As she said this his smirk disappeared. "I'm the Angel of music and you should be the one on stage not that toad (he's refereeing to Carlotta.) "I know your not an angel, I've heard the stories why don't you just say the truth you're the Phantom that man who kidnapped Christine that monster." she said angrily. "You seem to know whom I am so why do you ask and you've heard nothing about the truth." He roared. "I know that you wanted to stop true love and terrified Christine so the story seems true." Odette cried. **

**The Phantom stormed at Odette and grabbed her arms. "You know only what they told you, you know nothing about the man behind the monster." he said shaking her. "Let go of me, your hurting Me." she screamed. He looked at her for a moment then pushed her away from him and she fell to the ground. "You've fallen for him haven't you? You've fallen for him before I had a chance." the Phantom cried with anger. Odette lifted herself from the ground. "Him? Who have I fallen for?" Odette asked. "The De Changey boy, you love him! Why because he is a respected person who seems well tempered and has a normal face!" The Phantom sneered.**

"**I don't love him, I…." Odette began. "Please spear me; I know you fancy him I saw you talking to him. You smiled at him and played with your hair when he was around. You are just like Christine and all the other women in the world shallow." he said his voice started out calm with a hint of jealousy then when he said Christine it changed to anger. "I'm not shallow I've giving you a chance to try and be normal I knew who you were and yet I called you as you wanted, all I wanted was the truth; I wanted you to be the one to tell me who you really were and show an ounce of humanity." she sighed. The Phantom said nothing to her instead he went back to the organ and began to play. Odette stood there looking at him and wondering why he was so difficult and vain. **

"**Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come sing?" the Phantom snapped. Odette walked to the organ and stood away from the phantom trying not to look at him. "Are you going to tell me what I am going to be singing?" Odette asked coolly. "If you came over here you'd be able to see the music." he snapped. Odette looked at him he was glaring at her. She decided not to say another word and walked behind the phantom to see the music.**

"**Sit down." he demanded as he cleared a spot on the stool for her. "I'm fine standing." she said. "Sit down!" he yelled. Fear over came her and she obeyed. **

**He began playing the song and right away she recognized it. It was "Think of Me "from Hannibal. She sat there singing occasionally he would stop and yell at her for singing the wrong note or for not being able to keep on tune with a note. They sat there going over the song for 2 hours. **

**Meanwhile above in the Opera House. The De Changey's asked everyone if they had seen Odette. "Oh, Raoul he has her I just know it." Christine cried. "Who has her?" Louis asked furiously. "No one! Dear, don't worry we'll find her." Raoul said. "I'm coming, too." Louis told them. "Raoul, he's going to find out sooner or later so we might as well tell him." Christine said. They told Louis the whole story of the Phantom of the Opera. "We have to go and save her." Louis said after the story was told. Raoul nodded and said. "Come let's go find her, Christine stay with Meg." Raoul demanded. Christine nodded. Raoul led his son off to the Phantom's lair. **

"**Can we stop it's been hours now, I'm tired of this let me go I have practice soon and I need to eat." Odette whined. "You'll go when you get this song correct." he said angrily. Again he began playing and she singing. Coming through to the lake Raoul and Louis heard music. "Is that Odette singing?" Louis asked in a whisper. "She improved so much, she never sang like this at school." he said in his head. They came around the corner as the music stopped. The Phantom stood up and walked to a curtained area. "That was much better, but not as good as I hoped. You need to put more soul into what you sing." he said walking back to her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Louis. "Come with me my dear I have something for you." he said leading her away so she wouldn't see Louis. **

**He brought her into a room and returned without her. "I know your there little De Changey, who is with you, your mother or your father?" The phantom called to Louis. "Let her go Erik!" Raoul said stepping out from behind the wall. "What have you done with her?" Louis yelled as he noticed Odette was no longer in the room. "Odette! Odette!" he yelled hoping she could hear him. "Scream all you want little De Changey she can't hear you." the Phantom smirked. "Erik, open the gate." Raoul demanded. "You stole Christine from me why should I let you have Odette?" The Phantom asked. "She doesn't love you!" Louis yelled. "And she doesn't love you either." The Phantom replied. "How do you know who she loves ?" Raoul asked. "She told me she didn't love Your Son and she's giving me a chance to show her the man behind the monster." Erik replied with a smirk. "Why would she give you a chance over me?" Louis asked. "You can ask her yourself when you see her, now goodbye Misours I have company to entertain." He said then walked away.**


	9. Inside the Gown room

-1**Ch.9: Inside the Gown room.**

**Erik was back in the room where he left Odette. She stood there looking at the numerous amounts of elegant dresses that filled the room. All of the dresses were unique and had never been seen before. One dress caught her eye and when she realized what the dress was for, it was a wedding dress. The dress was a snow white corset dress sleeves off the shoulder and the skirt was layered the 3 layers were pulled up to the right hip and held there by a rose. The Veil went down to the lower back and the head of the veil was a tiara.**

"**Do you like it?" Erik asked Odette as he came up behind her and grabbed her waist and smelled her hair. "It is lovely did you make it?" she asked. "Yes, I did. I made it for you." He whispered in her ear. "No, I can't." she said turning towards him and backing away. "Not, now my dear but once you see who I really am then you and I shall Wed." he said stepping foreword. **

"**I don't love you and I still may not when I know who you really are." She said with a tear running down her cheek. She started thinking that if she ends up never loving him and falling in love with another man that he would do as he did with Christine and force his love upon her and kill the man she loved. Erik stood there looking at her his face shown hints of sorrow and of rage. Odette stood waiting for him to either cry or to burst out with anger. To her surprise he did neither, instead he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Odette could here what sounded like a mirror being smashed. She fell to her knees and began weeping. **

**Meanwhile, above Louis paced angrily in Odette's dressing room waiting for her to return. "Louis, dear please come eat. If I know Erik he will bring her back soon, unless…." Christine said drifting away into thought. "Unless, what mother?" Louis asked nervously. "Never you mind dear, she will be back." Christine said grabbing her son's arm and leading him to the kitchen so he could have a bite to eat. As soon as they were out of the room the mirror slid open and Odette walked into the room followed by The Phantom. "Think over it my dear." he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Odette nodded and went and sat on her bed. Erik decided to leave after a few seconds of silence and realizing Odette needed to be alone and think about the offer they had discussed.**

**(Yeah, I know I didn't put in that discussion but I promise you will get to hear it or well read it.)**


	10. I don’t know how to love him

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Andrew Lloyd Webber does.**

**Ch.10: I don't know how to love him.**

**It was now Sunday afternoon; "Hannibal" was to be preformed this weekend starting Thursday. It would go on for about three weeks depending on how many seats were sold. If few seats are sold then they'll continue with Faust, Cleopatra, and other Operas. Odette changed from the dress Erik had given her and put on one of her favorite dresses. It was a long blue dress with its sleeves falling of the shoulders. This was her favorite dress because before her father died he told her that he loved when she wore a blue dress because it brought out her eyes. After she changed she went to the roof she sat there thinking of what to do. Just then Meg came on the roof. **

"**Odette, thank goodness your back everyone was so worried. Especially, Louis." She said with a sigh of relief. "Meg, I'm afraid, I don't know what to do he scares me." Odette said, her voice was shaky. "He scares everyone, but you have it worse because he wants you." She said taking Odette's hands. "Meg, he said he loved me and I'm fine till he gets mad or mentions love." Odette explained. "I like Louis but if the Phantom knew he'd kill him and to save Louis I'd have to love the Phantom but, I don't know how to love him." "Odette, I can't tell you what to do other than follow your heart, that's what Christine and Raoul did and look at them." Meg told Odette. "I'm going to go let everyone know your back, but I won't tell them where you are." Meg said walking away. "Thank you." Odette sighed.**

"**I don't know how to love him. What to do, how to move him. I've been changed, yes really changed. In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else. I don't know how to take this. I don't see why he moves me. He's a man. He's just a man. And I've had so many men before, in very many ways, He's just one more. Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love, let my feelings out? I never thought I'd come to this. What's it all about? Don't you think it's rather funny; I should be in this position. I'm the one who's always been so calm, so cool, no lover's fool, running every show. He scares me so. I never thought I'd come to this. What's it all about? Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope. I'd turn my head. I'd back away. I wouldn't want to know. He scares me so. I want him so. I love him so."**


	11. What to do?

-1**Ch.11: What to do?**

**Odette sat on the roof looking out into the city. Just then the door of the roof opened and Louis walked out. "Odette, you are here." He said with a sigh of relief. "Did Meg tell you I was here?" she asked softly. "No she refused to tell anyone where you where, but my Mother said when her a my father had the phantom after them the only place they could escape was on the roof so I came to check if you were here." He explain. Little did Christine and Raoul know back then that the Phantom was there and he was here with Odette and Louis. **

**He was perched on one of the statues watching them closely. "Odette, I think you should leave here go far away I'm sure the managers can find an Opera house that needs one more person that's far from him." Louis said. Odette sat there thinking about what Louis had said then back to what the phantom told her on the way back up from the catacombs. **

"_**Odette, I love you." He had told her. "how can you say that you barely know me?" she said. "I do know you I have since the first day I heard you sing. I will have you , Odette whether it be by force or not. I can't live alone anymore I'm tired of being lonely." Erik said taking Odette by the arm. "Well, your probably lonely because of that attitude of yours." she growled. "Well, we're prefect for each other because you have an attitude of your own." he hissed. "This Thursday you will be the lead Singer and I want your answer at the latest Friday night after the show." **_

"**Odette, what is it?" Louis asked. "I can't leave I can't do that to him, and what if he starts killing people trying to find out where I went to and what if he goes for your mother or kills you and your father." Odette said. While saying this she began to breath heavily. "Odette, don't think that way." he said grabbing her. "I'm sorry Louis, I can't but just so you know I did like you." she told him and then broke free from his grip and walked away. "Did? What does she mean did like me?" he asked himself aloud.**

**Erik who was still perched on a statute smiled to himself . "So she is going to give into me." Erik said inside his mind. When the roof door clicked shut Erik realized he was now alone, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. "Odette, oh my dear child thank God your back." Madame Giry said. Odette nodded as Louis walked into the room. "Christine, I need to talk to you." Odette said and her and Christine left the room. **

"**What is it Odette?" Christine asked politely. "I can't stay with you and your family anymore." Odette said calmly. "Why does he have anything to do with this?" Christine said. "Please, I can't put you and your Family in harm I have to stay with him." Odette told her. "You don't want to protect Raoul and me, you want to protect Louis, don't you?" Christine asked. Odette nodded she couldn't look at Christine she felt like crying. "Odette, I can't tell you what to do but please follow your heart. Who do you love and want to spend the rest of your life with even if it means giving up your passion and always having to look over your shoulder worried if he is there." Christine told her. "Is that what happened to you?" Odette asked. "For awhile till we heard that no one has seen or heard from him." Christine said. **


	12. Odette’s Decision

-1**Ch.12: Odette's Decision.**

**Thursday night came quick and Odette had made up her mind to tell everyone what she is going to do. Throughout the day she rested her voice to insure it would be perfect for tonights performance. She thought about Louis and Erik while she prepared for the show. Finally, 7:00 rolled around and in half an hour the opera would begin. People were already arriving and expecting to here La Carlotta sing. Ten minutes before the opening The managers walked onto the stage and announced that by request of a wealthy audience member Odette was to sing in Carlotta's place. (When they say wealthy audience member we know of course they mean the Phantom.) There were murmers now filling the room, few if anyone knew who Odette was and little knew she could sing.**

**When Odette first came out on stage some people coughed in disapproval but when she began to sing everyone was quiet and kept their eyes on her. No one thought Odette could sing like that not even Louis she looked shy and often sang soft in rehearsal. "Did the Phantom help her to project her voice or was it just that she is less of herself on stage?" Louis thought. The show ended hours later and the audience cheered and threw roses and carnations to her. **

**Odette went to Firmin and asked him to gather Andre, Madame Giry, Meg, and the De Changey's and meet in her dressing room quickly. About 20 minutes later everyone was in her room. "Dear friends, I've made my decision." she began "I'm going to marry…." she paused. "Odette no I won't let you! He is a monster a pure monster." Louis Yelled. "Odette, please I love you I have loved you since I met you." "Odette are you sure?" Christine asked. Odette nodded, "Christine, you can't let her she is just afraid like you were he probably threatened her like he did you." Raoul said. "Raoul, she is old enough to make her own decisions and we can't stand in her way." she replied calmly. "Think of your son. He loves her and you know she loves him, and all you can say is are you sure." Raoul yelled furiously. **

"**I'm sorry but I have to go now we'll talk more tomorrow." Odette said and opened the door for people to leave. Christine dragged Raoul out followed by Meg, Madame Giry, Firmin, and Andre. "I can't allow you to hurt yourself Odette." Louis said. "I'm hurt either way Louis but this way is safer for you and your family." Odette said and motioned for him to leave. Louis opened his mouth to say something more but Odette held up a hand to suggest not to say anything else. With this he left, Odette closed her door and locked it and when she was sure they were gone she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a nice green dress and changed into it. **


	13. Erik and Odette’s deal

-1**Ch.13: Erik and Odette's deal.**

**Odette opened the mirror door and walked down the path to the Phantom's lair.**

**When Odette reached the lair she stepped carefully from the boat. At that moment Erik stepped out of a room that Odette didn't notice the first time she was here. "You made your decision." Erik said with a smirk. Odette nodded, and then said, "Is that your room?" "If your decision is to stay with me then I will tell you every room down here but if it is not then you'll see what will happen." He replied coldly.**

"**I have chosen and…." she took a deep breath "You win, Erik." she said quietly. "Good, but I want you to follow some rules. Rule one- You'll spend every weekend here with me. Rule 2- You'll come down here twice a week for lesson. Rule 3- Your not to ever see or speak to Louis again." he said. "What!" Odette exclaimed. "I can't do that last one I didn't even say goodbye to him I just can't ignore him." she said. "Fine you say goodbye." Erik sighed.**

"**I tell him all I need to outside of the Opera house and without you following us and listening in to our conversation." She told him. Erik glared at her, "Fine, but after that Your not to see him again and I'm to know where your going at all times." He growled. Odette looked at him and then thought about what he said. "Fine, but you have to give me your word about leaving us alone that day." She demanded. "Fine." he hissed.**


	14. Odette’s Restrictions

-1**Ch.14: Odette's Restrictions.**

**Days later Odette finally got a break from the press and the managers. So she wrote a note to Louis.**

_**Dear, Louis **_

_**Please meet me at the hotel near your house tomorrow evening. I will explain everything to you and I promise it'll just be us two. Also, I do love you Louis!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Odette.**_

**Meg was going to the De Changey house to visit Christine, so Odette asked Meg to bring to note to Louis. She thanked Meg then watched her carriage from the southeast window turn the corner. It was a muggy day, fog covered the ground and winter was just around the corner. Odette headed off to visit Erik and to tell him she was going to finish off things with Louis and to reminded him of there promise. **

**As she entered his lair she heard him playing a new song with occasional pause to scribble down the word or notes he came up with.**

"**Hello, I take it you are going to be visiting for lessons on Tuesdays and let me guess Thursdays." He said without turning around. "If you wish me to." She replied softly and taking a seat next to him. "I would prefer you here everyday but that would be cruel to take you from the world, and hide your talent and beauty." he said and stroked her cheek. "Erik, I'm meeting Louis tomorrow." She said quickly. **

"**You haven't finished things with him yet." he sneered. "No, I've been held up by the press, Shows and the Manager's keep signing me up for interviews." she explained. "Very well, but if your not back by 10 I will go to find you." He said. "Erik, I'll stay out as late as I want you're not my father and…" She began but was cut off by Erik. "And what I'm not your keeper? If I wanted I could break my word right now but I trust you. You will be back in your dressing room by 11 the latest, right?" he asked. Odette took a deep breath "Sure." She sighed. **


	15. Louis and Odette Meet

-1**Ch.15: Louis and Odette Meet.**

**Wednesday, Odette woke up late after having Voice lessons till midnight. It was now 11:30 am. Odette quickly dressed and went to find Meg. Sure enough Meg was in the ballet dormitories and was holding a card in her right hand. "Meg, Meg." Odette called and waved her hand as a sign for Meg to come to her. "Did Louis write back or say something to you?" she asked nervously. "No, I'm sorry he wasn't there last night he was…he was out a date with the duke's daughter." Meg said. "I'm really sorry Odette but Christine said she would make sure he got it." "Thank You." Odette said with a sad smile. **

**3:00 pm Odette changed into something more for going out in. She went to the stables and asked for a carriage to the hotel. She paid the man then grabbed her cloak. She hopped in the carriage and it took off. Once they reached to hotel Odette stepped out and told the driver to be back at 10:30pm. 4 o'clock rolled around and Odette was about to give up and walk back to the Opera house as the De Changey Carriage pulled up and Louis stepped out. **

"**Odette, Please come away with me, I love you and I don't understand why if we love each we can't be together." He said taking her arm. "Louis, please I'll explain everything just lets just go inside the hotel restaurant. They walked in and took a seat at a table near a darkened corner. They order some food and then Odette explained everything to Louis. "You see Louis if I would of chosen you He would of kidnapped me and when you would come to save me he would of killed you and your father." she told him. **

"**And I don't want to live in fear of him like your Mother did, I can't do that." "Odette, I wish you wouldn't think like that." Louis sighed. "He told me he would he told me with his eyes that he'd kill for me." She said. "The real reason I asked you here." She said as their food came. "Why did you ask me here?" he asked. "I'll tell you after we eat." she said and they began to eat.**


	16. The noise from below

-1**Ch.16: The noise from below.**

**After they had finished eating, Odette knew she had to tell Louis what she needed to say. "Louis, I needed to see you one more time." Odette told him with out looking at him. "What do you mean one more time?" he asked lifting her head by her chin to see into her eyes. "I can't see you after this I'm sorry but this is all I could convince Erik to let me do." she said. "Your handsome and you're a man any girl would want so don't be sad for me you will find someone better than me. Unlike Erik, I am the only one other then your mother who could ever learn to love him." she said getting up now from her seat and putting some money on the table. **

"**Odette, please don't go yet lets talk more if it is to be our last time talking to each other. " He said jumping from his chair and grabbing her arm. "Come on lets go sit on the roof top and talk or we can get a room." "Fine we'll talk on the roof but I'm leaving at 10:30." she gave in. Louis place more money on the table and told the waiter to keep the change. They walked up the flights of stairs, and came to the roof. **

"**Odette, I don't think I could love anyone but you. You not like most girls, your kind, compassionate, you're unique and beautiful." he said stroking her face with a finger. **

"**Louis, I'm sorry but I can't let him continue with his hatred towards normal people." She said. "There is a good and normal man beneath his distortion, but no one looks for that they judge him for how he looks and he was probably hated for that so he has learned hatred for them." "But, why you Odette, why must he have you, why can't he chose Meg or some other girl?" Louis asked. "You said it yourself, Louis I'm not like most girls. I'm not shallow like them, I'm like your mom as he says an angel." she told him. Just then a noise came from below. Odette and Louis ran to the side of the building. Two men were dueling their voice couldn't be heard by Odette or Louis over the clanging of the swords so they rushed down stairs in fear of who it could be. **

**Just as Odette had feared it was Raoul and Erik, Christine stood there yelling for them to stop. As Odette came down Erik lost footing, he fell and Raoul knocked his sword from his hand. Raoul went to strike Erik but Odette ran out between them and yelled for him to stop. "Please, Mr. De Changey Don't." She pleaded. "Odette move out of the way I'm not going to let this monster ruin yours and Louis's Lives." He said through clenched teeth." "Dad, stop please your making a scene its ok me and Odette talked it out." Louis said stepping out into the street next to Odette. "Louis…" Odette sighed. "Drop your weapon Raoul please, let's just go home." Christine added in. **

**Raoul sheathed his sword and took Christine in his arms. "Odette, don't believe a word he says. He was spying on you and Louis." Raoul told her. "And you weren't!" Louis said angrily. "We'll discuss this at home Louis." Raoul said. "That's enough people every back to your seats and back to your own business." One of the hotel employees yelled. **

**Once everyone wasn't paying attention, Odette helped Erik up and turned to Louis. "Thank you, Louis you didn't need to do that" Odette said "its ok I wanted to" he said. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to the De Changey's and the turned to Erik who was now on a black horse. He pulled her up on to the horse and rode off with him. **


	17. The Secret Meeting

-1**Ch.17: The Secret Meeting.**

**Odette had spent months down in the catacombs of the Opera House with Erik, now. "Erik, Meg and I are going out tonight for a girls night." Odette told him.**

"**Where are you going?" He asked without taking his eyes from the Music he was writing. "Out to celebrate, she is getting married to a nice man named Ferris." she answered. It was true Meg was marring Ferris who had been one of Meg's childhood sweethearts, but Odette was only staying in the hotel bar for a bit. She and Louis were to meet at the party and slip away up stairs.**

"**Louis won't be there will he?" Erik asked. "No, I believe it's an all girl party." she replied innocently. "Fine, I'm trusting you Odette, don't let me find out you slipped away to see Louis or that you go see him instead of going to the party." Erik warned. Odette simply nodded. She got ready for the party up in her dressing room. Since her and Erik weren't yet married she didn't spend nights down there with him, and Odette was still the Opera Star.**

**Later that night at the party Odette sees Louis walking up the stairs of the hotel heading to a room. Odette had to think quickly of how to not get caught. "Meg, I'm going to the restroom ok I'm not feeling to well." she said. Thankfully the bathrooms were the same way as the rooms. She met up with Louis and they went into a room he had rented for the night. "Louis….I missed……You!" She said through passionate kisses. "And I you, Odette." He said pulling her close to the bed.**

**Louis started to loosen her bodice, "No, Louis I can't He could show up down stairs any moment." Odette said pulling away. "Odette please what could he possibly do?" Louis asked. "He could kill you, or lock me up down in the darkness for life." She quivered. "He won't be able to, I will kill him Odette. I'll free the world of him and set you free." Louis smirked while pulling a revolver from his jacket pocket. "Louis, what are you thinking you can't kill him." she cried. "And why can't I?" he asked. "I wouldn't be able to live knowing you killed another man and in the end your ending up just like him a murder." she said. **


	18. Coaimhin opens Odette’s eyes to w

-1**To all my readers just so you know there will be a twist from the Robert Englund Phantom of the opera. I can't promise when it's coming but its coming with some twists of my own.**

**Ch.18: Coaimhin opens Odette's eyes to who she loves. **

"**I'd be a hero, Odette," he said proudly "If I kill that monster everyone would be better off." Odette stood up and retightened her bodice. She made her way to the door. "Odette, please I love you and all I want is for you to be happy." he said jumping up and running to the door. "Then you should let me handle this how I want, from what I see you're trying to get what you want and that's me to yourself and Erik dead." Odette said. "Odette, I want us to be. We belong together were destined to be together." Odette looked into Louis's eyes and then took a deep breath and said, "Please, Louis don't make it harder on me I need to go now." **

**And with that she left the room. Louis chased after her. She ran down the stairs and wished Meg well and ran out into the dark streets. It was storming out she was drenched within seconds. Louis came out and a bolt of Lighting struck between them. As soon as it struck Odette ran for the Opera House but was stopped by a Black figure on a white stallion. It held out its hand for Odette she grabbed a hold and was lifted onto the back of the horse between its neck and the figure. **

**The figure rode off to the outskirts of the town. To a little House he jumped from the horse then took Odette from it and brought her inside. He left for a bit to put the horse in the barn. When he came back in he took off his hood and cloak. He was a heavyset man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a short beard and was at least 5ft and 9in. He wore black from head to foot. "Hello, Madame I'm Coaimhin Kalamon." he said. His voice was deep and his eyes compassionate. He limped over to a small chest and pull out a black shirt. "Her Madame, you'll want to change so you don't catch a cold." he said. **

**He limped to her and handed her the shirt and showed her to the bathroom. She slowly changed and rung out her hair. She walked out into the room, "here I'll take your close and hang them by them by the furnace to dry." he said as he took her clothes. Odette could see he had changed into dry clothes himself. "Why did you bring me here?" she finally asked. "So that you are safe from that man and so you're not out in the storm." he said looking out the window. "Madame Odette, I'm not interested in you nor do I wish to harm you." He turned around. "You know who I am?" she asked. "Yes, everyone knows who you are you replaced La Carlotta and Christine Daae. You are also being torn by love you're not sure who is more a monster The Phantom or Louis De Changey." He said. **

"**Am I right? You are frightened by both men because the both have two sides of them." Odette nodded. "Louis cares a lot about you but he is selfish at times this is because is an only child. As for the Phantom who was shunned by the whole world pushes his love and obsession onto you and is forceful because he longs for love. But the question is who do you truly want are you in love with Louis or is he just a childhood crush. And the Phantom is his compassionate love that is great or a love of fear and pity." **

"**How do you know so much about what is going on in my life?" Odette asked. "You will know soon enough but first let get it clear on who you want." He told her. They sat there and talked for 2 hours when Odette finally realized who she truly loves. "Now can you tell me who you are and how you know all this?" She begged. "Christine Daae is a friend of mine and I know her because my family were big fans of her father's talent and her singing. She told me about you and that you needed help." he told her. **


	19. Odette reveals her decision

-1**Ch.19: Odette reveals her decision.**

**The storm finally stopped and Odette changed back into her own clothes. "Come I'll bring you back to the Opera house?" He said. They walked out to the barn took the white horse and saddled it then rode into town straight to the Opera Populaire. "Thank You, Coaimhin." She said as she jumped from the horse and ran into the Opera House. She headed straight for her room and grabbed a lace night gown from her wardrobe. She began to change right as she was pulling the gown over her head there came a voice. "Where have you been for the past 2 hours? Meg said you left the party early." It was Erik, and he stood only an inch from her. **

"**Louis ended up showing up at the party so I ran out to get away from him and he chased after me and some guy helped me to get away and he sheltered me from the storm." She explained. "Is this another guy that you like?" he asked. "No, but he helped me figure out who I truly love." she told him. "And who do you truly love?" He asked. "I'll tell you in the morning at the same time I tell Louis that way you both are here." she said and she pulled down her covers and got in the bed. "Can you please blow the light out when you leave, Thank you Erik." she smiled and layed down. Erik looked at her then left angrily through the mirror without turning out the light. Odette got up and turned out the light. Then made it back to the bed and fell asleep.**

**The next morning Odette dressed and called for Christine to bring Louis to the Opera House and Meet her in her dressing room in an hour. She walked down to Erik's lair to tell him the same. An hour passed and Louis and Christine showed up. "Are you going to come away with me Odette?" Louis asked as soon as he walked into the room. "I doubt it or she wouldn't of asked me to be here as well." hissed Erik who just entered from the mirror. "I asked you both here because I finally know who I truly love and who I will marry." She said calmly. She looked to Christine, who nodded at her to keep going. **

"**With the help of a friend I now know that I love….." She began but was interrupted by the managers. "Odette, we need to talk to….." Andre said but stopped when he saw that she had company. "Oh, well um…." Andre muttered. "Is this a private meeting or can we join?" Firmin asked. Odette looked at Erik who simply nodded and then she looked at Louis who had a triumph smile on his face and who was the first to answer. "I don't mind but it's up to Odette." He said and glared at Erik. "Erik says it's alright so you may come in." Odette said coldly. "Now as I was saying I truly love……." She took a deep breath" I Love Erik."**

**Louis's smile was swept away and was replaced by a frown. He jumped from his chair and pulled out a revolver and shot at Erik. Erik who was shocked from Odette's decision was not looking at Louis but at Odette in awe. The bullet hit him in the chest he fell forward on the floor and Odette ran to him screaming. "Help me please don't die Erik please." She cried.**


	20. The finale

-1**Ch.20: The finale. **

**That night Odette thought that she had lost Erik she sat over his body crying. She finally knew what she wanted who she loved and he was gone never to come back. Louis succeeded he killed the Opera Ghost. Andre walked in to check up on Odette. "Odette, if you want Carlotta or Christine could take your place till you feel up to singing again." he said walking into the room. "She will sing she has to what her master asks of her." Came a soft but deep voice. Erik was moving, "Erik!" She shrieked. **

**He sat up and took Odette in his arms. "Erik, how…… how can you still be alive?" she said through tears. "I'll tell you later my dear, when we are alone and after your forever mine if I can have you." He said softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small engagement ring. "If you'll take me you can have me." she laughed. "Forever, and always I'll want you, Odette you are the only one who makes me sane." he said. Odette leaned in and kissed him lightly. He pulled her closer and began to kiss her passionately. **

**The next month Odette and Erik were joined in holy matrimony. They went across Asia for their honeymoon and once they returned home Odette found out she was pregnant. Erik shared his secret with about why he didn't die. "You see Odette to kill me you must also destroy my music. As long as my music lives I live…" he told her. "So that means you'll never grow any older and our children will die before you and their children." she said. He nodded "Unless I destroy my music when you die." he stated. Nine Months later Odette gave birth to twins a little boy and a little girl. They gave their son the name Kevin which is what Coaimhin translates into. Kevin took after his mother in looks but he had his father's eyes and anger. As for their daughter they named her Kristina she took after Erik she was deformed and she had thick black hair but she had ice blue eyes. **

**When Odette died Erik did as he told her he destroyed his music so he could be with her forever. **


End file.
